Fairy Tail's Nerd Lucy (Re-Write)
by lovedizzy2
Summary: Life isn't as lovely and beautiful as some want you to see it as, sometimes things don't go the way you planned. This is a story about a girl, who struggles to survive in a sea of monsters...also known as the horrors of being a high school nerd.


**Hello! Welcome to my re-write version of my popular story "Fairy Tail's Nerd Lucy", I did an over hall and I think I wrote the story how I wanted it to be written. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail cause if I did Lissana would not have come back she would have stayed dead.**

**Well let's get on with chapter 1**

You know the world isn't as black and white as it seems. Everyone has another side to them, a side that most keep hidden. Other people think that they're so great and beautiful but that's only skin deep. The real beauty and greatness is inside your heart. And for some people their true inner beauty shows and people love them for it, but not all people can show their beautiful side. Some people have to hide, hide so that they are safe from the outside world. You know, it would be nice if people could see past my flaws, my imperfections because I just want someone, someone to see how I truly am.

I see these girls with perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect everything, but I'm just me. Ugly they call me, hideous, piece of trash, that's how they see me. All they do is torment and torture me. What did I do to deserve such an existence? I deserve all this pain and suffering because I wear glasses and I'm not perfect? Why? Why do I have to live like this? I want, what I want is to be free of the pain and sadness. The darkness is slowly closing in on me; I'm going to be lost to the world of shinning light and no one will remember me…..

But…there is still a bit of light left in my life. It comes in the form of my three wonderful friends Virgo, Loke, and Levy. They are the only reason I'm still going, the only reason I live. They support me when I'm unsteady and catch me when I fall, they are my family, and they keep me as safe as they can. But even they can't protect me from all the hate and anger I receive everyday when I walk though those double doors, to a place even the devil would be afraid to enter. Those high school girls are relentless. Hitting me, slapping me, kicking, punching and humiliating me, making me feel small and unimportant. The leader of those horrible girls is call Lissana, she thinks she's so high and mighty just because she's head cheerleader and is dating one of the 'Dragons'. A group made up of the most rich and powerful kids in school. Though I've never met one of them, their repetition precedes them.

I try so hard to keep a low profile at school but it doesn't work because I'm Lissana's favorite 'plaything'. Everyday her and her gang grab me and drag me behind the school to teach me 'whose boss'. I never knew why she hates me so much and why she bullies me, I can't think of anything to make someone hate me as much as she does. I thought that my life was never going to get better and one of these days I'll end up dead because of her…that almost did happen, she almost killed me. She took it too far that time.

It all started out as a pretty normal day, I got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. I live in an apartment with my two friends, Loke and Virgo, who are actually my servants, but I don't call them that. They are my family not possessions. I walked into the kitchen and said good morning to Loke who was making breakfast.

"Good morning Loke" I said as I sat at the table. Loke looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Mornin' princess, did you sleep well?" Loke asked as he dramatically set the table.

"Loke! I thought I told you not to call me that! I'm not a princess, I ran away, remember?" I exclaimed with an exasperated expression on my face.

"You are a princess to me." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Shut up and eat your food." I said with an annoyed expression. Loke nodded and we ate our breakfast in silence. After breakfast I stood up got my bag and said goodbye to Loke.

I decided to walk that day because it was such a nice day. As I walked down the street I hummed a wordless tune. On the way Levy met up with me and we began to talk about a new book she just read. I was so happy right then and there and I thought that maybe today would be a nice day after all, but I was dead wrong. For when we turned the corner Lissana and her little gang of wannabes stood staring at us. I grabbed Levy's wrist and ran the opposite way. I could hear them calling out to me.

"Hey loser!"

"Yo Ugly!"

"Fat-Face!"

I closed my eyes and ran harder and faster. Levy was barely able to keep up with me. I looked at her and saw the confusion and fear in her eyes. I then realized if they caught up with us they'd hurt Levy too. So I stopped running and turned to Levy. She has to get away.

"Levy, quick run while you still have the chance; I'll stop them somehow" I said with uncertainty. She opened her mouth to protest when we heard the sound of the bullies coming closer.

"Levy, please run! Please!" I begged her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, I'll run…but I-I'll get help!" She said. I nodded as she turned on her heel and ran off out of the alley way.

Just as I turned around Lissana and her posy where there, staring me down. I looked frantically for a way out but the only way of escape was guarded by Lissana and her loyal guard dogs. I saw a glint of light in her hand, she had a knife, a very big sharp looking knife. I took a step back in fear to only hit the back wall of the alley way. She took a few steps closer, a psychotic expression on her face. All color drained from my face as she slowly walked closer. I was terrified.

Lissana stopped a few feet away from me and held the knife up she began to speak.

"You know you are quite hard to catch when you run away like that…It makes me feel so very cross when my plaything runs away from me…" She said with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Well now that I've got you here why don't we have some fun here, eh ugly?" She giggle as she stared making slashing movements with her knife.

"Why don't we start with those lovely arms of yours?" She hissed out all playfulness gone from her features.

I fell back trying to get away. I huddled in a corner covering my head with my arms. I was so terrified and scared that I didn't even see the first strike coming. She slashed my arm once, twice, three times until she started slashing everywhere she could. I screamed in pain and begged for mercy but this seemed to just egg her on. Her buddies began to help, slapping me, kicking me, and punching me until I was barely conscious. Lissana suddenly stopped slashing at me and grabbed me by my collar.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" She giggled psychotically. Lissana threw me against the wall and walked away but before she left me for dead she said.

"Goodbye Lucy Heartfilia...I'll see you at school, probably, possibly, maybe"

I don't know how long I laid there. I couldn't think I was in so much pain. I could feel myself fading. I began to think about my family. About how Loke will worry when I don't come home. How Levy will probably find me too late and blame my death on herself. How Virgo will spend day and night staring out the window wishing for me to come home.

Tears began to pour out of my eyes as I thought about my life. How I was born to the rich noble family of Heartfilia. I thought about my mother and father, they were so happy together then mom pasted away from some rare sickness. Father became so cold after that. He became power hungry and greedy. I remembered how he neglected me and treated me like dirt. That's when I had planned to run away. I remember how I took some money packed my bags and snuck out of my own mansion. I later found out that Loke and Virgo had followed me, so we all decided that we'd run away together…that we'd survive together. Why? Why do I deserve to die, what did I do…what did I do?

I was slowly losing and uphill battle of surviving; I could feel the life leaving my body. I didn't want to die in a place like this. I don't want to go…please let me stay. My world started to darken and I started to go unconscious, but then I heard footsteps. Someone was near the alley way entrance, so with my last ounce of strength I gasped out

"P-please….h..e…..l….p…..h..e….l..p…m….."

**Wow that was the longest chapter I've ever written! What will happen next!? Will Lucy live or will she die...only time will tell!**

**Tootaloo! :D**


End file.
